Portable electronic devices having various functions are more and more popular with users and provide diversified user experiences. Such portable electronic device used in people's daily lives is generally designed to have a small screen so that it is easy to carry. Taking a mobile phone as example of the portable electronic device, the screen is usually designed to have a size of 3.5 inches so that the mobile phone is easy for users to carry around.
The inventors of the present application found at least the following problems with the related technology in the process of implementing solutions according to embodiments of the present application.
For the electronic device, such as mobile phone, the traditional information processing method is, when a plurality of applications are running in the mobile phone, the operating system allows only one of the applications to run in foreground, and only one application can be displayed in a single window. That is, the operating system (e.g., Android) of the mobile phone is just capable of providing a single-window function. As smart phones emerge, there is a trend that the screen of a mobile phone will become larger, and thus it is possible to support multi-window display. The term “window” here refers to a window in which an application running in the mobile phone is located. Details thereof will be omitted.
With the support for multi-window display, a user's demand may be, when he or she starts and displays an application in a small window or windowlet, and the windowlet receives the user's operation to start a new application, the started new application will be also displayed in a windowlet. There has not been any solution in the related art to meet the user's demand.